


Star Trek Comment Fics

by Kayim



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all short fics of various ratings, pairings and fandoms that were written in response to prompts online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Course

"Chekov, find a way around that goddamn anomaly and get us the hell out of here."

There are so many things Ensign Chekov wishes he could say to Captain Kirk. About how he admires the way he can make an instantaneous decision and be completely confident that it's right. About how much he wishes he could have known Jim Kirk before the Academy. And how he believes that the two of them could have been friends in that life, rather than just Captain and Ensign.

But he doesn't say any of that. Not in so many words.

"Of course, Captain."


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy/Chekov

The first time Leonard McCoy kissed Pavel Chekov, in the quiet darkness of the medical bay, he was surprised to find that he tasted like fresh strawberries and cream. 

He curled his fingers tightly into the younger man's hair, relishing the moan that came from him. Hungrily, desperate to taste more, he swiped his tongue across Chekov's soft lips, tasting a sweetness that reminded him of ice-cream, cool and delicious. He needed it, his body craving it like sugar. 

Pushing closer, wrapping his hands tighter around the body that was clinging to him, he couldn't resist returning for a second helping.


	3. New Year's Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Kirk

He's tried making resolutions before, everything from exercising more to participating in fewer one-night stands, but somehow none of them ever lasted more than a week. Or less in the case of the one-night stands. This time, however, he was determined that he would stick to it.

He looked around the empty bridge, running his fingers across the consoles, their lights dulled. It was his ship now, and he intended to keep it that way. As he heard the voices of his crew heading towards him, he made his silent resolution once more.

"I will always bring this ship, and her crew, home in one piece."


	4. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Kirk

He doesn't like the watching the stars on Earth anymore. Where they once seemed full of mystery and promise, they're now just planets and missions. They still light up the sky like beautiful diamonds, but that's all they are to him.

Instead, when he's sitting in the Captain's chair of the Enterprise, he can see the true mysteries of the Universe. He can see the combinations of science and magic in all their incarnations. The complexities that send chills down his spine as he searches for answers that are not easily offered.

He looks around at his crew and knows that this, right here, is worth a thousand stars in any night sky.


End file.
